DEA
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Dos soldados especiales del siglo XXI viajan de forma inexplicable 500 años en el futuro donde se convierten en fugitivos, consiguen nuevos aliados y desean vivir una vida alejada de la milicia pero quizá los eventos de la época no los dejen escapar de su entrenamiento de hace 500 años.
1. DEA

Buenas tardes amigos, les traigo el inicio de una pequeña saga que comencé a escribir, espero y les agrade, cualquier comentario déjenlo en los reviews, contestare siempre al final del fic, sin más que decir que disfruten la lectura

El universo, referencia, personajes y lugares son parte de la saga de Halo y son propiedades de Bungie y 343 industries. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 1: D.E.A

Archivo ONI-Rango I-clasificado

+Archivos recientes- Año 2530

\"Cápsula del tiempo"-abrir

...Los sujetos fueron encontrados dentro de esta cápsula con tecnología del S. XXI en la luna, se encontraban inconscientes y fueron llevados a la tierra.

...El jefe de seguridad interrogó a los sujetos, ninguno mostró señales de ser espías rebeldes y ninguno supone saber cómo llegaron aquí; los susodichos describieron el efecto como y citó_" íbamos de regreso a la tierra, una burbuja gigante apareció de la nada y nos encontramos aquí "- el segundo joven prosiguió-" fuimos absorbidos como dijo mi compañero, es lo único que diremos no confiamos en lo que nos hagan si comentamos algo más".

...El primero sujeto no nos dijo su nombre sólo que se le conoce como X, nos mostró signo bajos de cooperación, el segundo por otra parte prefiero negarse a cooperar y se hizo llamar K; los sujetos fueron llevados a casas de seguridad vigilados por la ONI, seguimos en la búsqueda de antecedentes.

**Equipo cero- Integrantes

**Perfiles de los sujetos- Abrir.

++Departamentos de justicia de los antiguos E.U.

Nombres: R******** ******* ******* (X)

J******** ******** ******* (K)

Rangos: Capitán

Capitán

Descendencia: Mexicano

Mexicano

Afiliación:

E.U, México, Unión Europea, Asia

Antecedentes delictivos: -, Borrados con para cita " Lo hacíamos para preservar la paz...que grave error"

Estado del equipo: D.E.A (desaparecidos en acción) - 2020

Estás seguro de esto— dijo nervioso a su compañero

Que si, además esto no puede ser tan difícil como aquella vez que nos robamos el helicóptero de la base- respondía confiado mientras examinaba la zona—

Como te lo digo sin que suene raro amm... ¡Eso fue hace 500 años! Además era un helicóptero tu planeaste que nos robemos un Pelican así de fácil. —

Oye hace 500 años no te importaba que tan difícil era el reto lo hacíamos no, o que ¿quieres regresar con esos burócratas como nuestros asesino? — su compañero se quedó callado, sabía que tenía razón

Está bien, pero espero que sepas conducir esa cosa—

Soy tu hermano, cuando me he equivocado— dicho esto ambos salieron de su escondite y se precipitaron a infiltrarse en una base de la UNSC.

Perfil físico-psicológico

Nombre: K

Color de ojos: cafés

Color de cabello: rubio lacio

Piel: Caucásica

Estatura: 1.83cm

Peso: 80kg

Otros rasgos: cicatriz de cuchillo en la mano derecha de origen desconocido.

Entrenamiento: aparentemente es especializado en armas de diferente calibre, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estrategia militar, posee conocimientos extensos de los lenguajes terrestres, conociendo en total 20 de ellos

Personalidad: Aunque maneja todo tipo de armas, tiene preferencia por las de largo alcance, es ingenioso y pude dominar diferentes idiomas informáticos, no sigue órdenes más que sugerencias de su compañeros, es terco y orgulloso a excepcional con personas que no sean X

Nombre: X

Color de ojos: negros

Color de cabello: castaño oscuro

Piel: morena

Estatura: 1.81cm

Peso: 78kg

Otros rasgos: misma cicatriz desconocida en la mano derecha.

Entrenamiento: aparentemente es especializado en armas de diferente calibre, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estrategia militar, posee conocimientos extensos de los lenguajes terrestres, conociendo en total 20 de ellos

Personalidad: maneja mejor armas de alcance medio y automáticas, es calmado y reservado con personas que no sean K, cooperar con nosotros de forma limitada.

Notas: ambos se fijan una relación de hermandad, mantener vigilados las 24hrs. son extremadamente impredecibles y muy ingeniosos, sólo usar armas en caso de que ellos hagan lo mismo.

—...—

¿Qué pasa, porque tan callado? — dijo el moreno sonriente ante su compañero, ambos vestidos con uniformes de marine.

No puedo creer que tu plan de disfrazarnos esté funcionando —

Sabes que tan ingenioso soy, además... —

¡Oigan ustedes! — detrás de ellos un Marine les gritó, rápidamente se dieron la vuelta esperando que no los hubieran reconocido.

Si nos descubren será tu culpa— dijo en susurro el rubio.

¿¡Mía?!, tu querías entrar noqueado y disparando a diestra y siniestra—

¡Marines les hable! — dijo el soldado frente a ellos, X y K se enderezaron para seguirle el juego.

Diga— X reviso rápido el uniforme del susodicho y visualiza una insignia de sargento — este...sargento

Necesito a 2 soldados que ayuden en el cargamento de prisioneros, ¿pueden hacerlo cadetes? —

Señor— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo estrechando un saludo militar.

Bien, el Pelican está listo en el hangar 9— el sargento se quedó mirándole fijamente.

Y que esperan señoritas, muévanse— gritó la orden mientras señala con su mano la dirección del hangar.

Ambos se marcharon rápidamente para no llamar más su atención, después de que se fueron el radio del sargento sonó.

Sargento Johnson necesita abordar el Pelican para la tripulación de la fragata, Cambio—

Sí, si te oí las primeras 4 veces, voy en camino, cambio. —

X y K ya en la entrada del hangar, caminaron lentamente pasando a cada escuadrón de vuelo, no voltearon a ver a los demás para no llamar la atención, llegando rápidamente al Pelican que se les indicó, X se detuvo y habló con el piloto

Am, buenas... —espero una respuesta de piloto, este solo los miro— el sargento... —recordó que olvido preguntar su nombre nos mandó para inspeccionar a los prisioneros en el viaje.

¿Ah, Johnson?, mph— los miro por un segundo, K pensó que los había descubierto y estaba listo para noquearlo pero entonces el piloto hablo de nuevo.

Le dije que yo podría solo, pero si insistió no puedo negarlo— ambos suspiraron mentalmente — suban, es solo uno así que no creo que haya mucho problema— al mismo tiempo este abrió la puerta trasera del Pelican, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años estaba sentado en una de los asientos del Pelican, esposado, con una bata blanca y con una mirada tranquila, volteo a verlos cuando el piloto saco un registro electrónico parecido a una tableta.

Es el, Prisionero 364 Dr. Ricker Miles, acusado de traición y espionaje contra la UNSC— El hombre bufo al escuchar sus crímenes, el piloto solo prosiguió.

Trasladarlo en la fragata de contención Jails IV hacia la cárcel en Europa, Júpiter; bien aquí es donde entran ustedes, yo los llevo a la fragata y ustedes lo cuidan hasta llegar a la prisión, entendido novatos —

En realidad somos cab... K recibió un codazo de X antes de que terminara de hablar.

Entendido señor, todo claro el piloto ignoró lo último y dejo el registro en su lugar

Salimos en 10 minutos, estén preparados — después de eso se dirigió a la cabina y cerró la puerta, K empezó a interrogar al prisionero.

Entonces eres un espía—

El doctor respondió No creo que sea el único espía— ambos se sorprendieron un poco, sabían que su plan no engañaría a todos, X le respondió

¿Cómo lo supiste? —

Muy fácil, puede que engañen a los soldados, pero a alguien que estudio psicología en su universidad es fácil detectar quien es soldado y quien no

En eso te equivocas Le dijo K al sentarse a su lado somos soldados—

Pero no de la UNSC verdad— El Doc. parecía más listo de lo que aparentaba déjenme preguntarles, ¿Que hacen un par de soldados independientes vestidos como marines? —

Comenzar de 0 — X les respondía, pero el Doc. no entendió bien a que se refería.

Queremos abordar una fragata y dirigimos a un planeta cualquiera y comenzar una nueva vida —

Parece un plan complicado—

Gracias por el cumplido— K parecía alegrarse por las palabras de Miles, ya que su compañero tachaba dicho plan como locura

Entonces, ¿les puedo pedir un favor? —

¿Cuál es? — pregunto K

Si van hacerlo, ¿Puedo irme con ustedes? —

Porque deberíamos de liberar a un prisionero—

Tal vez no quieran creer en mis palabras pero, si les digo que soy inocente es porque es la verdad, yo no trabajo para los rebelde y el hecho de que la UNSC me quiera encarcelar es un error, así que por favor, yo también quiero empezar de 0—

K y X se voltearon a ver comenzando hablar entre labios como ellos solían hacer.

— crees en el — K

No lo sé pero tampoco se ve tan malo — X

—"Si planea algo, le vuelo la cabeza" K

Claro como tienes un arma X

K solo bufo, terminando con su conversación silenciosa

Bien puedes venir Doc. — Este iba agradecerles cuando K le condiciono.

Pero tiene que contarnos todo lo que pasa en esta época

Miles quedo confundido, el Pelican cerro su compuerta y comenzó a elevarse, X se sentó al lado contrario del doctor y se preparó para el viaje.

Su viaje estaba comenzando...


	2. Asalto

16/05/15: actualización por ortografía

Cap.2: Asalto

El Pelican ya había sobrepasado la atmosfera de la tierra y estaba a solo 15 min de llegar a la fragata, K y X seguían interrogando al Doctor Miles.

— Entonces sus estudios se extienden a física, medicina, y biología— pregunto K asombrado

— No olvides psicología— respondió Miles de forma pretenciosa

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Doc? — dijo X

— 35 y soy todo un genio no— dijo feliz

— Si usted es así, que fue lo que hizo o lo que dicen que hizo— pregunto K

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —

— Eh calmado Doc., creo que eso quedo más que claro, pero entonces como lo inculparon para estar en dirección a una prisión—

— Pura envidia de lo que creí mis colegas y ayuda de los altos mandos—

— Entonces tus jefes te traicionaron, que curioso—

— Supongo, si de verdad hice lo que dijeron, no sería tan tonto para dejar que me atraparan —

— Creo que compartimos los mismos pasados— respondió X desde el otro lado del Pelican. El piloto salió de cabina

— 2 minutos para llegada al Pelican, veo que conversan con nuestro prisionero estrella— lo dijo con una sonrisa.

— Sabes que es el único aquí no— respondió X a su "broma", el piloto solo se quedó callado.

— Tranquilo "capi" — K se levantó, se acercó a Miles y lo tomo de la barbilla fuertemente — Solo estamos indagando de qué clase de escoria estamos escoltando — El doc. hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse.

— No querrás saberlo— El piloto se acercó a una pequeña caja negra sobre los asientos, dentro había un rifle de asalto y una magnum con cargadores— tomen — le dio las magnum a ellos y el tomo el rifle de asalto, los tres cargaron sus armas y quitaron los seguros al mismo tiempo — veo que saben lo que hacen

— Olvidas que somos cab... — X volvió a codear a K

— Y por cierto, ¿porque esto? — Pregunto X

— Dejaron sus armas en la tierra ¿no?, necesitan algo por si las dudas — les indico el piloto

— Dudo que algo pase en la fragata — respondió K

— Créeme que nunca sabes si un "espía" esta infiltrado — Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Miles, después se retiró a la cabina en silencio.

— Disculpa viejo, tenía que aparentar la situación— dijo K con una sonrisa

— No te preocupes, todo bien. —

— ¿De verdad te acusaron de espionaje? — volvió a la interrogación X

— Noto duda en tu pregunta —

— Te doy un voto de confianza, ahora explica que ocurrió—

Miles suspiro y comenzó a hablar — Veamos todo comenzó cuando diseñe un prototipo de arma para la UNSC, dicha arma parecía que nos beneficiaria en la lucha contra los rebeldes, el lado malo es que atraje la atención de los altos mandos para beneficiar a mi investigación, esto no les agrado a mis colegas que pensaba que los abandonaría justo cuando me llevaran lejos de ellos así que hicieron un trato con otro alto mando, implantaron y mezclaron reportes para aparentar que tenía 2 diseños, uno de ellos con una falla casi mortal y otro era el correcto, en resumen el diseño correcto "iba" a ser enviado de mi parte hacia un líder de los rebeldes —

— Y el diseño mortal iba directo a los científicos del UNSC y dicho alto mando lo intercepto para su bien, no — termino la explicación K, Miles asintió.

El Pelican llego a la fragata, esta confirmo su aterrizaje y abrió las compuertas de acceso al hangar, el Pelican aterrizo, el piloto salió de la cabina justo al aterrizar.

— Muy bien chicos lleven al prisionero al ala sur ahí los esperan los guardias del calabozo, ellos lo llevaran a su celda— El piloto abrió la compuerta — Yo los espero aquí mientras hablo con el puente para saber cuándo saldremos de regreso—

Ambos bajaron del Pelican con el doctor en medio. El hangar estaba repleto de Pelicans, por suerte el piloto aterrizo lo más cercano a las puertas, los demás Pelican descargaban cajas con armas o provisiones, algunos otros solo estaban estacionados y su tripulación afuera platicando, justo cuando abrieron las puertas para salir del hangar escucharon unos Pelican que acaba de llegar al hangar.

— Doc. Mencionaste algo sobre que te congeniaron injustamente con los rebeldes, ¿quiénes son esos? — retomo la plática K.

— Eso es una historia larga— dijo Doc.

— Bien, entonces mientras nos lo platicas, puedes señalarnos donde esta la ala sur— dijo esto último con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Porque piensas que lo es? — K y X lo voltearon a ver serios y con una ceja arriba, Miles suspiro — en el siguiente pasillo todo al fondo hay un elevador, presiona el ultimo botón y llegaras al último piso donde está el calabozo.

— Ah, pero no sabías donde estaba verdad — se burló K.

— Creo que por esta información los rebeldes si te contratarían — respondió X, llegando al elevador y presionando el boto de la puerta.

— Entonces crees que de verdad soy un espía— se notó un tono de molestia en la voz de Doc.

— Claro que no doc., sabemos que eres inocente, X solo debe estar bromeando— trato de calmarlo K.

— ¿Y cómo lo saben? — pregunto un poco molesto.

— Intuición— respondió X al mismo tiempo que el elevador llegaba, entraron, K presiono el último botón, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a bajar.

— Pues parece que su intuición es correcta—

— Y eso que no te interrogamos muy fuerte— mostro los dientes K, a Miles le dio un escalofrió y X solo rio para él.

Llegaron al último piso, se abrieron las puertas, al final del pasillo había dos guardias frente a una puerta doble, siguieron derecho, K tomo al Doc. Del brazo fuertemente, el Doc. Solo le siguió la corriente, antes de acercarse a los guardias, Miles le susurro a K.

— Y si me creen, ¿cómo me van a sacar? —

— Algo se nos ocurrirá—

Llegaron a la puerta, uno de los guardias alzo la mano.

— ¡Alto!, cual es el nombre de su prisionero—

— Es el prisionero...ehm...-K empezó a vacilar—

— Prisionero 364-4 doctor Ricker Miles, disculpa a mi compañero a veces se le olvidan las cosas— K solo lo miro molesto.

— Entendido, gracias por escoltarlo nosotros haremos el resto, ¡camina! — el guardia tomo a Miles y junto con el otro se adentraron al calabozo.

K volteo a ver a R —Desde cuando a mí se me olvidan las cosas señor distraído—

— Jeje, te diste cuenta, si lo sé, me memoricé eso cuando andábamos en el Pelican si no, se me olvidaría como siempre— le respondió X quitando su temple serio.

— Como sea regresemos al Pelican, noqueemos al piloto regresemos aquí y saquemos al doc—

— Eso es "algo se nos ocurrirá" que le prometiste— le regaño X

— Si tienes un plan mejor, lo escucho capitán— dijo esto mientras se dirigía al elevador

— No me llames así, deje ese título en el siglo XXI— lo siguió de cerca

Entraron al elevador, X presiono el botón y este comenzó a subir.

— Aunque no dejo de pensar algo— dijo K

— Como que... — X no pudo terminar su frase, un estruendo retumbo el elevador, una explosión se había originado dentro de la nave y parecía cerca de ahí, las luces del elevador se fueron y las luces de emergencia se prendieron, el elevador comenzó a crujir.

— Un mal presentimiento hermano, ¡sujétate! — el elevador termino de crujir y se dejó caer.


	3. Plan de escape

Buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y les traigo el capítulo 3 de D.E.A, cualquier comentario (bueno o malo) déjenlo en los reviews al final de la lectura.

Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Halo, sus personajes y lugares son propiedad de Bungie y 343 industries, yo los uso sin fines de lucro si no de entretenimiento

18/5/15: corrección de por ortografía

Cap. 3: Plan de escape

La alarma seguía sonando, la fragata se detuvo por la explosión, desde los últimos Pelican que aterrizaron varios soldados rebeldes descendieron, comenzando a disparar contra todo miembro de la UNSC en el hangar, mientras tanto en el elevador.

— Ah, oye X ¿estás bien? — K fue el primero en reaccionar, la caída del elevador los había aturdido, aunque para su suerte no había subido lo suficiente como para haberlos matado.

X tosió y se levantó— Claro todo bien, que paso exactamente—

— No lo sé, solo escucha la explosión y después que el elevador se cayó—

— Podemos suponer que el piloto tenía razón, nunca sabes si algo ocurrira, bien ayúdame a subir y salir por la puerta de emergencia— K obedeció y puso sus manos para que X pudiera elevarse, el empujo la puerta del techo hasta que cedió, la echo a un lado, K le dio un impulso para subir, arriba X le tendió la mano y lo saco.

— Crees que el Doc. Tiene algo que ver— pregunto K

— Claro que no, ambos sabemos por intuición que es inocente, los que hicieron esto deben ser los verdaderos rebeldes, bueno continuemos debemos escalar por la cuerda del elevador, son como 2 metros nadamas hasta la puerta del calabozo—

Ambos comenzaron la escalada, llegaron a la puerta, K se paró frente a la puerta en la pequeña brecha de esta, comenzó abrirla con fuerza, se abrió un poco luego fácilmente el resto, X lo siguió, la puerta del calabozo estaba abierta y los guardias muertos a los lados.

— Vaya parece que los intrusos ya llegaron hasta acá— dijo K mientras se acercaba a la puerta, X lo detuvo.

— Espera—

Se asomaron cuidadosamente al calabozo y vieron a 3 soldados rebeldes abriendo varias celdas.

— Creo que ya sé porque vienen— dijo X en voz baja

— Liberar prisioneros sabes esta es la oportunidad de rescatar al Doc., te dije que algo ocurriría— dijo esto al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rifle del guardia muerto— Maldición, sin balas se llevaron los cargadores, que hay de la otra X.

— Esta igual, esto sujetos saben qué hacer con los soldados caídos—

— Muy recicladores los rebeldes- K bromeó— total, tendremos que entrar a pura magnum.

— Así parece— ambos quitaron los seguros de sus armas y se dispusieron a entrar lentamente, se colocaron detrás de una columna que sostenía el segundo nivel del calabozo y comenzaron a hablar entre labios.

— "oye donde crees que este el Doc." —X

— "espero que no muy lejos, podemos con estos tipos, pero no llamemos mucho la atención"— X

— "Wow, K hablando de discreción, hoy va a llover— X se rio silenciosamente

— "Oye no siempre soy un imprudente, menos cuando tenemos a un escuadrón de rebeldes en la nave y solo estamos armados con esta mágnum" — refunfuño K

— Oigan podría dejar de hacer su acto de mimos en este momento— dijo Miles que se encontraba a sus espaldas en la primera celda y observo toda su conversación.

—Doc. ! Que oportuno como siempre— bromeo de nuevo K

— Si como sea, me van a sacar o mejor sigo viendo como discuten en silencio— dijo Miles con los brazos cruzados.

— No hay problema yo te abro— K abrió fuego contra el panel de control de la celda, lo malo fue que el sonido alerto a los soldados.

— Sabía que tu no serias discreto— se lamentó X justo antes de que la lluvia de balas comenzara, K jalo al Doc. Con ellos para evitar que las balas le dieran, había aproximadamente 10 persona en el segundo nivel, pero solo 3 eran rebeldes con armas.

— Genial no saldremos de aquí sin pelear, justo como aquella vez en la India— dijo K protegiendo a Miles en la columna

— Tienes razón pero aquella vez estábamos mejor equipados— respondió X

La lluvia de balas ces no pretendían salir sin precaución, X se asomó precavido, los rebeldes estaban dirigiendo a sus compañeros a las escaleras mientras vigilaban la columna — Bien es momento, cúbreme K— X salió de la cobertura y le dio al rebelde con arma más alejado del grupo luego se volvió a cubrir en otra columna rápidamente, los demás rebeldes trataron de dispararle pero lo perdieron de vista, K aprovecho e indicándole a Miles que no se moviera salió de la cobertura y en dirección contraria a su compañero corrió mientras le disparaba a los otros dos guardias.

— ¡Maldición! Mataron a los sujetos, rápido tomen las armas y mátenlos— uno de los prisioneros grito, K movió su cabeza de lado "que ingenuos" pensó, salió de la cobertura al mismo tiempo que X y rápidamente eliminaron a todos los prisioneros que tiraron de tomar las armas hasta que solo quedo uno.

— Fallaste hermano— dijo K

— No falle, le di en la pierna porque necesitamos información—

Llamaron a Miles de que todo era seguro, se dirigieron a las escaleras, K y Miles a interrogar al soldado mientras X iba por las armas.

— Muy bien amigo— dijo K mientras ponía su pie sobre la pierna herida— no quiero hacerte más daño así que porque no me dices que hacen aquí tus compañeros— seguía presionando con su pie la herida.

— Yo que se solo soy un prisionero nadie nos dijo que habría una misión de rescate— dijo el prisionero resistiendo el dolor

— Entonces todo esto lo planearon antes de que los capturaran— dedujo Miles

— Imposible, nos capturaron hace poco en una redada en la tierra es casi imposible que mis superiores se hallan enterado tan rápido, ¡por favor ya te dije porque querías saber quítate de mi pierna!— K quito su pierna, el prisionero la presionó para "aliviar" su dolor.

— Entonces un plan así a no se pudo planear tan rápido al menos... — Miles volvió a pensar

— ¿A menos que se allá filtrado información? — interrumpió X quien le entrego a K un rifle y un cuchillo, este otro los tomo y guardo el cuchillo en su bota

— Si exacto, si estos son prisioneros recientes y un grupo fue enviado asaltar una fragata para su rescate, sólo podían estar tan seguros de eso si era información confiable— asintió X a la respuesta de Miles al mismo tiempo que guardaba igualmente su cuchillo.

Aunque el grupo dedujo esto, ellos no tenían intenciones de intervenir sólo debía encontrar un Pelican y salir de ahí.

— Vámonos al hangar— indicó K

— ¿Y qué hacemos con este? — pregunto Miles

— Déjalo está herido no llegará muy lejos— dijo K al mismo tiempo que recibía una mirada de odio del prisionero.

El grupo salió de los calabozos directo al hangar, el prisionero a duras penas se arrastró lo más que pudo hacia el cuerpo de los rebeldes que los quisieron rescatar, tomó su comunicador de la oreja y aviso al líder del asalto.

— Hola cambio, tres sujetos se dirimen al hangar, Mataron a todos los prisioneros, cambio—

El grupo tuvo que tomar una ruta alternar por el elevador, revisaban cada esquina para asegurarse que no había nadie.

— Está nave es enorme, ¿estás seguro a donde vamos X?

— Eso creo— respondió este.

— ¡Eso crees!- inquirió K con cara de asombro

— Si fuéramos por un lado equivocado Miles ya nos lo hubiera dicho—

— Él tiene razón, ya estamos casi cerca del hangar— respondió Miles algo molesto por la pelea de sus "compañeros"

Todo el grupo estaba frente a la puerta del hangar pero algo volvió a preocupar no solo a K si no a X.

—Espere doc. — dijo X deteniéndolo con el brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto este

— No cree que fue demasiado fácil llegar aquí sin encontrarnos algún rebelde—

— Si es posible que estén aglomerados en un lugar grande y el hangar sería el más ideal— agrego K

— ¿Y que planean entonces? — preguntó Miles pero dos soldados rebeldes aparecieron detrás de ellos apuntándoles con sus rifles.

— Que tal si mejor no planea nada y caminan sin protestar— ordeno uno de ellos. X y K sin protestar levantaron las manos mientras uno de los soldados les retiraba sus armas, Miles sorprendido de lo fácil que se entregaron les iba a replicar hasta que este soldado se le acercó y le puso el rifle a quemarropa— Acaso no me escuchaste dije que camines—Miles bufo pero hizo lo mismo que sus compañeros, avanzaron a la puerta del hangar uno de ellos abrió la puerta y siguieron caminando hasta que en el centro del hangar se encontraban un grupo de 3 soldados rebeldes, delante de ellos un marine esposado y amordazado, era el piloto que los había traído.

— ¿Dónde está el capitán?, encontramos a estos 3 a fuera del hangar creo que son los que eliminaron al equipo de los calabozos— dijo esto mientras ponía de rodillas a los 3.

— El capitán ya está en el puente, creo que va a negociar la entrega de esta fragata por nuestros camaradas en Jails IV— respondió uno de los soldados que por la marca de sargento en su uniforme parecía ser el líder del escuadrón.

El segundo soldado que los había atrapado comenzó a burlarse— Esos idiotas de la UNSC tendrán que cumplir nuestras peticiones— cuando dijo esto el piloto se sacudió molesto por el comentario — que pasa el marine se ofendió porque hable mal de la UNSC— dijo este aun burlándose.

Un soldado del escuadrón lo tiro al suelo de un golpe— No te muevas o te pasara lo mismo que a tus compañeros— El grupo dirigió su mirada a los Pelican del hangar en donde a sus costados o en su interior se veían los cuerpos de marines asesinados.

— Aunque para ser una organización militar que protege la tierra y todas sus colonias—dijo el soldado burlo al tiempo que se acercaba al piloto y le agarraba del pelo— son una bola de inútiles si no saben cómo proteger la información de una fragata con prisioneros— termino de decir cuando una voz detrás de él.

—Entonces nuestras deducciones son correctas— dijo K con una sonrisa aun en rodillas.

— ¿Y porque sonríe, que acaso no vez en que situación estas? — dijo el soldado detrás de él.

— No porque teníamos pensado hacer esto de otra forma— respondió X a la pregunta.

Con las miradas confusas tanto de los rebeldes como de Miles y el piloto, unas granadas de humo se cayeron desde las mangas de K y X, el humo se esparció rápido, ambos soldados se pararon rápido entre la distracción y desenfundando los cuchillos de sus botas, X apuñalo al soldado detrás de K, este se fue directo contra el que estaba frente a él, apuñalándolo en el cuello tomando su rifle, Miles fue jalado por K para ponerlos lejos de ahí, mientras apuntaba con el rifle que le quito al soldado muerto, los soldados del escuadrón no sabían lo que sucedía tan solo escucharon los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros muertos, su sargento ordeno matar al piloto pero una bala se incrustó en su espalda matándolo al instante, los otros soldados dispararon a ciegas al humo, no se percataron que sus enemigos ya estaban detrás suyo jalando el gatillo directo a su cabeza, el humo comenzó a disiparse mostrando la evidencia de la pelea.

— ¿A demonios quien entreno a estos sujetos?, pareciera que nunca habían visto una granada de humo— dijo K algo molesto mientras bajaba su arma

—Pues que esperabas la mayoría de los rebeldes solo son mercenarios a sueldo que buscan matar por placer, solo los altos mandos eran ex militares—respondió Miles tranquilamente mientras veía a los soldados en el suelo.

—Regresando a lo que hablamos antes, creo que de verdad se filtró información de este viaje. — dijo X

—Se halla filtrado o no, eso no nos incube ¿o sí? — dijo Miles dudoso

—No mucho doc. , pero preocupa solamente, si la UNSC es una organización militar de tal magnitud, este error sacas muchas dudas—dijo K con su rara cara seria.

—Oigan, creen que puedan ayudarme— dijo adolorido el piloto que aún seguía en el suelo.

—Eso depende— dijo X agachándose.

— ¿Depende de qué? — dijo el piloto algo preocupado por lo que le fueran a pedir.

— ¿Qué si puedes manejar uno de esos Pelicans? — dijo señalando la aeronave.

—Lo dudo, estos sujetos me lastimaron la pierna al sacarme a la fuerza de mi cabina—dijo lastimoso el piloto pero ates de que X se levantara y optara por irse hablo nuevamente— pero puedo indicarles cómo manejarlo— una sonrisa apareció en la cara de K al oír la respuesta, X suspiro se colocó detrás del piloto para romper las esposas con su arma.

—No nos presentamos en el viaje de la tierra acá, me llamo X— dijo este mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Yo soy K— dijo aun sonriente este.

—Tú ya sabes quién soy— respondió Miles molesto sin dirigirle la mirada.

El piloto se levantó gracias a X apoyándose en su hombro— Soy Zack.

Gracias por su tiempo leyendo mi fanfic, espero verlos la siguiente vez que actualice.

Royka


	4. Ayuda

Buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 4 de D.E.A, a petición de un review revise este y los anteriores capítulos por las faltas de ortografía, muchas gracias por el aviso.

Sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura y si tienen alguna idea para a mejorar para historia no duden en compartírmela.

Disclaimer: Halo, sus personajes y lugares son propiedad de Bungie y 343 industries, yo los uso sin fines de lucro si no de entretenimiento

18/5/15: corrección de por ortografía y un error en la trama.

Cap. 4 Ayuda.

Ambos soldados comenzaron a buscar armas en los Pelican, mientras Miles y Zack trataban de no matarse.

— Como los convenciste para que liberarán a un traidor como tú— dijo Zack sin voltear a verlo.

— Porque a diferencia de ti, ellos no siguen órdenes como unos borregos— respondió Miles de la misma forma— eso y el hecho de que no son soldados de la UNSC.

— Como dices— se sorprendió Zack.

— Espera, de verdad nunca sospechaste que eran impostores, ¿qué clase de soldado eres?— pregunto incrédulo.

— Bueno a decir verdad aún soy un cabo y no tengo mucha experiencias en este...hey!, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un traidor— se justificó el cabo.

Miles suspiro cansado— Sí que eres un cabeza hueca—

— Como me llamaste— dijo furioso el otro al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de la camisa.

— ¡He! ustedes dos quieren calmarse, este no es momento de pelear— X se colocó en medio de ambos para separarlos.

— Mi hermano tiene razón, si queremos salir vivos de este embrollo debemos actuar como equipo por ahora, luego pueden matarse si lo desean— agregó K algo serio.

— No pretendo ayudar a alguien como él ni seguir las órdenes de unos impostores— respondió Zack mientras se volteaba y caminaba cojeando para alejarse de ellos, hasta que X lo agarró de los hombros, le dio la vuelta acorralándolo en la pared.

— Escucha Zack no me importa si no te agradamos pero vendrás con nosotros porque, aun siendo un novato, sabes que es tu mejor opción y más con esa pierna lastimada— lo miro a la ojos, Zack quiso levantar la voz pero lo pensó por un momento y en efecto lo que X le decía era la verdad, frunció el ceño y suspiro.

— De acuerdo, pero no esperen que los ayude si mis superiores lo atrapan— dicho esto X lo soltó y le sonrió tranquilamente.

— Entonces, ¿de verdad no puedes abrir el hangar desde aquí? — le pregunto X.

— No, bloquearon las puertas desde el puente— respondió Zack

— Bien entonces ¿cuál es el plan? — pregunto K.

— Pues... — pensó X

— Podríamos escapar en las cápsulas de escape— sugirió Zack.

— Y que nos maten en pleno vuelo, no es buena idea— le respondió Miles.

— Entonces que sugieres trai... — calmo su pequeño enojo, si iba ayudarlos no podría estar enojado todo el tiempo— Miles— respondió calmado.

Miles se percató de su cambio de actitud— Pues ¿sabes cuantos soldados rebeldes hay en la nave?—

— Llegaron en esos 4 Pelicans— los señaló— así que yo cálculo que unos 30 soldados— concluyó.

— Espera, ¿30 soldados tomaron esta nave?, porque nadie opuso resistencia— respondió sorprendido K.

— Lo hicimos, pero— voltea a ver a todos sus compañeros muertos en el hangar— la mayoría éramos reclutas recién graduados de la academia—

—Una fragata llena de nuevos soldados, creo que el ataque no fue mera confidencia como decíamos— comentó X.

— Sí, con eso sería muy fácil tomar la fragata— prosiguió Miles.

— Pero aun así ¿debe haber alguien experimentado o de alto rango aquí no? — inquirió K.

— Lo hay, todos están en el puente— respondió Zack

— Entonces debemos pretender que fueron asesinados o capturados— Agrego X

— O que tienen algo que ver— dijo Miles.

— ¡Oye retira eso! — Respondió molesto Zack— no todos somos unos...

— Traidores como yo— Miles no le dejó terminar— No quiero justificar mi inocencia ahorita pero piensa un poco, ¿Acaso hay algo importante que cuidar aquí? Yo no lo creo y mucho menos en el espacio más seguro que es el sistema solar de la Tierra, además ya escuchaste a los soldados que te capturaron, usarán la fragata para que la UNSC acepté sus peticiones, entonces dime tu conclusión.

Zack se quedó callado sabía que Miles era listo pero esta suposición lo sorprendió, en ese momento X se percató de una luz sobre ellos, una cámara de seguridad que suponía estaba apagada se encendió y comenzó a moverse, tomo a Zack y Miles para colocarlos al ras de la pared, K los imitó.

— Oye que... — X silencio a Miles poniendo su mano en su boca y haciéndole una seña hacia arriba los 3 se percataron de la cámara.

Zack volteo a sus lados, a unos 10m de ellos estaba una compuerta de ventilación, en silencio y por señas llamó la atención de ellos.

_"10m"_

_"Ventilación"_

_"0 cámaras"_

K y X asintieron, Miles no entendió pero fue empujado por K sin despegarse de la pared, llegaron a la compuerta, con sumo cuidado y silencio entraron en ella.

En la cabina de mando...

Varios soldados rebeldes estaban en las consolas de la fragata, los cuerpos de sus anteriores usuarios caían en el suelo.

—Ya entramos al sistema de comunicación señor— hablo uno de ellos

— La cámara del reactor está sellada, no hay riesgo luego de nuestra distracción señor— agregó otro

— El reinicio del sistema de seguridad está parcialmente completo señor— agregó un tercero.

El hombre al que se dirigían era de los rebeldes vestido con un traje más cubierto con armadura y con una insignia de plata de capitán en su hombro izquierdo, este se acercó al tercer hombre en las consolas.

— ¿Tenemos visión en los calabozos?—

— Si señor un momento— el sujeto tecleo unos comandos, en su pantalla salió el video en vivo de los calabozos, se observó claramente a todos los rebeldes muertos en las escaleras y a un sobreviviente arrastrándose en el suelo justo antes de desplomarse y morir.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — Respondió molesto el capitán— dame video de lo que pasó soldado— ordenó.

— Lo siento señor pero el reinicio del sistema sólo nos permitió el observar no podemos entrar a los registros—

— Maldición— grito— Urio dijiste que podías evadir a la I.A de la fragata, que excusa justifica esto— el sargento volteo y encaró a un hombre bajo de aproximadamente 30 años que estaba frente a una computadora virtual portátil, el hombre en cuestión estaba hackeando los sistemas de la fragata

— Señor ya lo sé, creí que por ser una I.A prototipo podría entrar fácilmente, pero al parecer me está costando más de lo esperado— dijo Urio mientras seguía tecleando comandos en su P.C

— Como sea, entra en el sistema y dame control total de esta nave, no quiero volver a repetírtelo, cabo de comunicaciones ven aquí — ordeno, un delgado joven llego a su lado— Contacta con el escuadrón del hangar, necesito escuchar buenas noticias y eso incluye saber que tenemos los Pelican listo por un escape.

— Am señor— dijo el joven algo asustado, el sargento arqueo su ceja— perdimos contacto con el escuadrón beta hace 5 minutos.

El capitán tan solo suspiro, sin aviso le soltó un puñetazo al joven en la cara mandándolo a volar dos metros y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

— Todos son unos inútiles— dijo en voz baja sin levantar la voz.

— Señor nuestro informante quiere hablar con usted— dijo el soldado en la consola de comunicaciones.

— Bien— el capitán se acercó a la consola, el soldado se levantó rápidamente cediéndole su lugar, el sargento presiono un botón y el video llamado comenzó.

— Veo que estas teniendo inconvenientes— dijo la voz al otro lado de la pantalla quien escondía su cara en la oscuridad.

— Cierra la boca, si hubiera traído un equipo con mis mejores soldados esto no estuviera pasando— respondió apretando los dientes de lo molesto que estaba.

— Y gastar recursos en una fragata fácil de invadir, o no mi amigo este equipo que trajiste es más que suficiente, además si las cosas salen mal simplemente puedes dejarlos mientras tu escapas, creo que no sería muy relevante su perdida — el hombre le respondió con un sonrisa burlona — También dame crédito, sabes lo que me tarde en falsificar las asignaciones de todos en esa fragata—

— Eso por supuesto te lo agradezco, inclusive el captan un vejete que ya estaba en sus últimas fue una buena asignación para este plan— ambos comenzaron a reír en forma maliciosa.

— Bien entonces te dejo, la ONI es una locura después de que una fragata con prisioneros no se ha reportado en 1 hora, termina el trabajo y nos vemos en Harvest—

— Entendido, cambio y fuera— la transmisión termino.

En la ventilación de la fragata X, K, Zack y Miles se escondían mientras pensaban en un plan.

— Ya van 2 horas desde que comenzó todo esto y no se nos ocurre nada— Miles comento molesto.

— Doc. cálmese, no es el único desesperado y sabe que esto no es tan fácil— Le comentó K.

— Claro que es fácil, ustedes solo deben entrar al puente disparando y recuperarlo— Le respondió Miles.

— Porque piensa que solo somos los que disparamos a lo idiota— dijo K levantando la ceja— además si hacemos eso es posible que vean nuestra llegada gracias a las cámaras de seguridad o usted podría ser atrapado o en medio del fuego cruzado.

Miles suspiró— -Ok gracias por su preocupación, X de verdad no se te ocurre nada— Miles volteo a ver al joven quien estaba platicando con Zack.

— Por el momento solo hay que esperar, el líder del escuadrón posiblemente nos esté buscando y ellos tienen la ventaja de campo así que eso nos pone en desventaja— le comentó X.

El grupo seguía discutiendo las formas de escapar de ese embrollo y ninguna idea le posibilitaba el escapar así que resignándose esperaban que todo se solucionara, aunque eso implicaba que fueran capturados por la UNSC, entonces.

— Ayuda— una vocecilla se escuchó por la rejilla.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — dijo X

— Sonó como, ¿una niña? — dijo K igual de sorprendido.

— Imposible, no debería haber niños aquí— agregó Zack.

— Ayuda— la vocecilla se volvió a escuchar.

— Creo que viene de allá— dijo Mies señalando el lado derecho de la ventilación, se levantaron y caminaron por el pasadizo hasta que llegaron al final de esta con la rejilla de frente.

— ¿Que es esa habitación aquí enfrente Zack? — pregunto X.

— Solo es un almacén— respondió

La puerta se abrió y la vocecilla volvió a sonar.

— Vengan—

— Oigan no se ustedes pero esto me da mal presentimiento— dijo Miles asustado.

— A mi igual— coincidió Miles.

— Pues yo no lo tengo— dijo K mientras comenzaba abrir la rejilla.

— Ni yo tampoco así que pequeños miedoso vamos a ver— dicho est salieron del sistema de ventilación.

Oigan— les llamo en voz baja Miles— que hay de las cámaras—

K saco sus magnum y apuntado hacia la única cámara del pasillo la destruyó.

— Listo— dijo K burlón, pero dicha sonrisa fue cambiada por una cara de sorpresa al igual que X.

Miles y Zack no entendieron sus sorpresa, el doc. ayudo de mala a gana al piloto para caminar, se acercaron de al almacén y cuando entraron sus caras también fueron de sorpresa, una figura holográfica de una niña de más o menos 8 años estaban frente a ellos.

— Soy la I.A prototipo TR1N4-8RTY77, Trina de cariño y necesito su ayuda—


	5. Plan en marcha

Buenos días, tarde o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el 5 capítulo de DEA, quiero avisar de antemano que mi historia está a punto de llegar al final de lo que para mí es "la primera parte", porque digo esto, pues voy hacer algo de costumbre y será que cada vez que termine la parte/arco/trama consecuente de la historia antes de comenzar lo siguiente dejare la historia suspendida de 1-3 semanas, esto para 2 razones:  
1.- Quiero tener un descanso: tampoco soy un fanfictionero muy famoso pero si me agobio con mis propias historias tratando de sacar capitulo tras capitulo llegara el momento en donde la historia dejara de ser mi hobbie y se tornara obligatoria. 2.- En este tiempo podré escribir sin preocupaciones nuevos capítulos, para así cuando regrese de la pausa pueda traerles capítulos semanales con fecha sin necesidad de agobiarme.

Explicado esto y sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: Halo pertenece a Bungie, 343 industries y Microsoft, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro y simplemente para entretener.

Cap. 5 Plan en marcha.

"— _Veo que estas teniendo inconvenientes__—_

— _Cierra la boca, si hubiera traído un equipo con mis mejores soldados esto no estuviera pasando__—_

— _Y gastar recursos en una fragata fácil de invadir, o no mi amigo este equipo que trajiste es más que suficiente, además si las cosas salen mal simplemente puedes dejarlos mientras tu escapas, creo que no sería muy relevante su perdida. También dame crédito, sabes lo que me tarde en falsificar las asignaciones de todos en esa fragata__—_

— _Eso por supuesto te lo agradezco, inclusive el capitan un vejete que ya estaba en sus últimas fue una buena asignación para este plan__—__ ambos comenzaron a reír en forma maliciosa._

— _Bien entonces te dejo, la ONI es una locura después de que una fragata con prisioneros no se ha reportado en 1 hora, termina el trabajo y nos vemos en Harvest__—_

— _Entendido, cambio y fuera__—__ la transmisión termino."_

Trina la pequeña I.A de la fragata reprodujo la grabación para el grupo, todos ya tenían sus sospechas aclaradas salvo Zack quien estaba completamente atónito de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Imposible…no puedo creerlo— decía el joven piloto mientras analizaba todo.

— Zack creo que no es momento de que te pongas a lloriquear— lo regaño Miles— ahora que sabes la verdad no deberías disculparte con alguien— lo dijo refiriéndose a él.

Zack se paró molesto e iba a comenzar una pelea hasta qu intervinieron.

— Es enserio los dos parecen niños la próxima vez no los detendremos así que compórtense— reclamo K quien sostenía a Zack, este se liberó del agarre; Miles hizo lo mismo.

— Bien como sea— dijo Zack recomponiendo sus postura y volteando a ver a la I.A— ¿Trina verdad?, sé que nadie de la UNSC te mando, ni siquiera alguien del puente entonces ¿que haces aquí?—

— Lo que mencione hace rato necesito su ayuda y solo ustedes me la pueden brindar— dijo la niña holográfica con un tono robótico.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan exactamente? — dijo Miles cuestionado a la Inteligencia.

— Es simple, calcule todas las probabilidades y ellos dos recuperaran el puente fácilmente— dijo señaland K— después contactaran a la UNSC para el protocolo de ruta hacia Jails IV para entregar a salvo la fragata y a los prisioneros— concluyo la I.A.

— No lo haremos— respondió K, todos se quedaron sorprendido excepto X quien le dio la razón.

— Pero es la oportunidad que tienen para redimirse— dijo la I.A. para convencerlos.

— Si nosotros nos "redimimos" que pasara con Miles— la interrogo X.

— El profesor debe pagar por sus crímenes, así como el piloto quien los está ayudando— respondió la Trina de manera honesta y cordial, Miles y Zack estaban a punto de reclamar cuando sus compañeros los detuvieron.

— Hablas como si solo siguieras órdenes— respondió esta ve K de forma molesta.

— Soy la I.A prototipo TR1N4-8RTY77 de la ONI, mis creadores me programaron para proteger y servir a esa organización— aunque la I.A parecia molesta en sus respuesta no lo demostraba.

— Pero ellos no están aquí y por lo que oímos en la grabación todas las asignaciones de la fragata fueron arregladas, eso te incluye a ti; como sabemos que no estas con los rebeldes— la volvió a interrogar X.

— Soy parte de la ONI yo…—

—La ONI esto la ONI aquello, se nota que solo te programaron para decir eso— K se burló de sus respuestas.

— Mi programación solo sigue un protocolo…—

— Si un protocolo, como el que debió pasar todo el personal de la fragata— X aún seguía con eso.

— Dejen esas incoherencias en estos momentos la única forma de salvarnos es siguiendo el protocolo— volvía agregar molesta, sin seguir demostrándolo, la I.A.

— ¿salvarnos? Disculpa pero los únicos que debemos preocuparnos de eso somos nosotros— le respondió X con un tono un tanto siniestro— tu solo eres una computadora viviente, programada para parecer humana—

—Pero los cálculos... —

— No insistas— dijo K molesto— Cuando decimos que no es no; ahora si nos disculpas iremos a escondernos de nuevo hasta que esto se solucione— y dijo esto mientras sacaba a los atónitos Zack y Miles por el comportamiento tan frio y cortante de ambos.

— Hasta luego Trina— se despidió X atravesando el umbral de la puerta cuando.

— ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! — Gritó trina molesta— no quiero morir por favor — comenzó a sollozar la I.A, los 4 se quedaron parados donde estaban— Es verdad que soy de la ONI, ellos me programaron pero ahora estoy sola; ellos me abandonaron y si no recuperan la fragata todos estaremos muertos. — dijo mientras dejaba caer su figura holográfica de rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara para ocultar sus sollozos.

Ambos dieron media vuelta se acercaron a ella y "acariciando" su cabeza la consolaron diciéndole

— Tanto te costaba decirlo— dijo K con una sonrisa, Trina levanto la cara a para observar a ambos soldados dedicarle una sonrisa de confianza.

— ¿Pero ustedes….porque? — pregunto incrédula.

— ¿porque actuamos así?, pues es difícil de explicar pero sabíamos por instinto que la de hace rato no eras tú— le respondió X— así que tuvimos que sacar tu verdadera personalidad a la fuerza, eso y el hecho de que pculatabas informacion; disculpa por eso— aclaro.

— Pero no hay nada de diferente en mí, estoy defectuosa— decía compadeciéndose.

— Caro que no— le aclaro K— tienes algo que las maquinas no tienen, el factor humano— volteo a ver al Doc., — y Miles debió darse cuenta—.

El mencionado que aún estaba confundido con la actuaciones de sus compañeros recobro la compostura y asintió— es verdad cuando te vi por primera vez sabía que eras diferente a las demás I.A., pero el "instinto" de mis compañeros tuvo razón de nuevo—

— De nuevo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Zack.

— Digo que no es la primera vez en todo el día que ellos se equivoquen, es como una habilidad especial de ambos— dijo tratando de explicar dicha habilidad.

— no por nada eso nos permitió entrar a la milicia a los 15 años— respondió X, pero antes de que Zack, Miles o Trina preguntaran el continuo— Bueno dejando la actuación de lado, Trina— la mencionada volteo— te ayudaremos con 2 condiciones—

— ¿Cuáles son? —

— 1.- que nosotros nos encargaremos de diseñar el plan—

— ¿Y la segunda?—

— Que no nos entregaras a la UNSC ni a la ONI cuando recuperemos la fragata—

— Pero mi protocolo…—

K la interrumpió — Trina ¿de verdad aun seguirás el protocolo de aquellas personas que te abandonaron? —

La I.A. comenzó a dudar por primera vez desde que fue activada, aquel factor humana le estaba dando la oportunidad de escoger por sí misma.

Suspira y cierra los ojos, los demás esperan su respuesta y cuando los abre dice— Protocolos de órdenes básicas de la ONI: borradas—

— Tomaremos eso como un si— respondió K— Bueno a todo esto no nos presentamos educadamente, soy K— dijo levantando la mano.

— Soy X— dijo con una sonrisa.

— Soy Zack un placer— respondió este.

— Miles— solo dijo eso.

— soy la I.A proti… ups perdón— aclaro sus palabras— Me llamo Trina espero que nos llevemos bien— dijo con una gran sonrisa holográfica.

— Entonces ya todos presentados, comencemos con el plan— concluyo X.

En el puente...

— Señor ya accedi al sistema de seguridad estoy abriendo lo registros—

El capitan se acerco a la pantalla. En ella aparecio la grabacion donde dos soldados acabaremos con el peloton de los prisioneros y al final interrogaban a uno de ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?, cabo tienes registro facial de ambos en la fragata—

— No señor, pero el tercer sujeto es un prsionero su nombre es Ricker Miles y fue acusado de traición—

— Acusado dices, creo que Albert tiene algo que ver con esto— dijo esto y observo la siguiente grabacion donde los mismos sujetos acabaron con el escuadron del hangar rescantando al piloto que se suponia el usaria de rehen cuando necesitara escapar.

— Maldición, así que eso fue lo que paso, pero como grabo esto las camaras si estaban deshabilitadas—

Urio, quien aun seguia tratando de hackear el sistema, le respondió — Creo que la pequena I.A de la fragata tuvo algo que ver—

— ¿¡Que, como el prototipo de una I.A domestica pudo causar eso?! —

Entonces uno de los soldados llamo la atención del capitán— Señor los objetivos están en el ala sur—

— Perfecto envía un equipo ahi y coordínate para atraparlos—

El cabo obedecio. Un escuadrón de 4 personas llegó al ala sur y en ese momento las cámaras dejaron de funcionar.

— Pero que— el cabo trato de entrar de nuevo al sistema, cuando lo hizo en el ala sur el escuadrón estaban muerto.

— Pero...Urio esa I.A. tuya esta causandonos problemas deshazte de ella— le ordenó molesto el capitán

— Señor de nuevo, los soldados estan ahora cerca de la cámara del reactor—

— ¿Qué pero como llegaron tan rápido?— dijo sorprendido— no importa envía un equipo y que esté preparado para cualquier contingencia— ordeno

El equipo llego a la camara del reactor pero no encontro nada, los soldados ahora aparecieron de nuevo en el hangar, el capitan envio otro escuadron ahi pero no encontraron nada. Urio al fin consiguió acceder al sistema de la fragata.

— Señor quiero presentarle a la pequeña que le está causando tantos problemas— y el hacker presiono un boton; en el espacio desigando para la I.A Trina aparecio por la fuerza.

— ¡Ahh!— grito asustada la I.A

— Así que fuiste tú, bueno como sea no tengo que mofarme frente a ti, ¡Urio deshazte de ella! Tengo asuntos pendientes con la UNSC— el capitán se acerco a la consola por donde tuvo su conversacion anterior y tecleando algunos numeros contacto a la carcel Jails IV.

— Aqui carcel Jails IV, sabemos que son los rebeldes que tomaron la fragata Azulus, entreguense de inmediato bajo la ley militar 36... — respondió un comandante del recinto pero fue interrumpido.

— Quieres dejar eso ustedes no estan en condiciones de negociar aqui el que negocio soy yo— dijo altaneramente el capitan.

— Lo siento nostros no negociamos con rebeldes, ahora entréguense o destruiremos la fragata— respondió serio el comandante.

— Ja no me haga reir con eso, no son tan idiotas para hacerlo— respondió de la misma forma el capitan

— Nosotros se lo advertimos— y corto la comunicacion.

— Maldito solo quiere espantarnos— dijo confiado el capitán aunque se notaba algo de preocupacion en su rostro misma que fue correcta cuando el soldado de comunicaciones le hablo.

— Señor acabo de interceptar una llamada de Jails IV hacia la tierra— dijo un soldado quien había reemplazado al inconsiente encargado de comunicaciones.

— Transmítala— ordeno el capitán y de la consola se escucho la llamada.

— _Aquí Jails IV, hemos tenido contacto desde la fragata Azulus los rebeldes no quisieron entregarse y quiero confirmacion de la importancia de los objetivos dentro_— decia el comandante que le respondio hace unos momentos.

— ¿Objetivos? — pregunto confundido el comandante entonces del otro lado de la llamada una voz conocida respondio.

— _Confirmado, sabemos que dentro se encontraban 10 lideres rebeldes como prisioneros, 150 efectivos rebeldes y aquel que esta al mando es Jaret Collins capitan de las fuerzas rebeldes_—

— _Gracias comandante Albert, tenemos permiso para destru..._ —la transmisión se corto por un Jaret hacia la consola.

— ¡Ese maldito Albert me traiciono! — el capitan Jaret estaba totalmente furico fue cuando la pequeña Trina tuvo la oportunidad.

— Veo que tu jefe te engaño— dijo risueña la holo-niña.

— ¡Cállate!, Urio se supone que borrarías a esa cosa— le ordeno el capitan.

— Señor ya lo hice— respondió sorprendido el hacker fue entonces que las luces se fueron.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto uno de los soldados.

— Esa niña, cabo contacte a los escuadrones que están buscando a esos dos— le ordeno

— Señor el equipo del reactor se quedó atrapado en una habitación dicen que las puertas se bloquearon y…— hizo una pequeña pausa— el equipo del hangar o responde.

— Que hicieron, rompieron mi navecita— dijo Trina fingiendo tristeza.

— Así que fuiste tú, ¿pero cómo? — dijo el hacker levantándose y dejando su laptop a un lado.

— En realidad fuiste tú— dijo Trina cambiando a un semblante serio— lo que borraste fue una copia de mí que estaba ligada al sistema eléctrico de la nave— dijo con una pequeña risa— o pero no se preocupen— dijo tronando sus dedos y las luces regresaron— lo ven ningún problema.

— Salvo para ustedes— una voz sonó desde la puerta del puente, era K junto a X ambos con rifles de asalto.

— Ahora o se rinde por las buenas o por las malas— dijo seriamente el moreno.

Gracias por leer mi lectura. Espero verlos en la próxima actualización

Que tengan un buen día, una buen tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.


	6. Fallecidos

Buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y les traigo el capítulo 6 de D.E.A., como avise en el capítulo pasado este es el final de la primera parte así que lo dejare en pausa la historia, espero que no se impacienten pero esto lo hago por ustedes y por mí; trataré de regresar los más rápido posible (claro que mis otra historias las seguiré subiendo), bueno sin más preámbulo disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Halo no me pertenece si no a Bungie, 343 y Microsoft, yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Cap. 6 Fallecidos.

Las luces seguían apagadas, X y K ya había llegado a la puerta del puente como lo habían planeado.

— Y Miles decía que esto era muy laborioso, ya quiero ver su cara cuando nos reagrupemos— decía en voz baja y burlón K.

— En estos momento ellos ya debieron acabar con los soldados del hangar— dijo X ignorando la broma.

— Entonces solo queda— justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y escucharon a Trina del otro lado.

— O pero no se preocupen— dijo tronando sus dedos y las luces regresaron— lo ven ningún problema.

—_Nuestra señal_—pensó K— Salvo para ustedes— dijo K levantando su rifle.

— Ahora o se rinde por las buenas o por las malas— dijo seriamente X.

El capitán estaba atónito al igual que los soldados detrás de él.

— ¿Estado Trina? —

— Ordenaron el ataque, terminen con ellos— dijo Trina desapareciendo.

— ¡Disparen! — ordenó el capitán al mismo tiempo que sacaba su magnum y retrocedía para cubrirse, sus soldados sacaron igual dicha arma y comenzaron a disparar, Urio se agacho detrás de una consola para cubrirse; El cabo de comunicaciones, quien aún seguía adolorido del golpe, estaba sentado en una de las paredes y solo se tomó su cabeza para cubrirse; X y K se cubrieron a los costados de la puerta y cuando los cargadores de los soldados se acabaron salieron de la cobertura para acabarlos uno por uno, cuando todos los soldados cayeron muertos el capitán se quedó dónde estaba, Urio seguía escondido y el de comunicaciones se levantó con dificultad y con las manos arriba se entregó.

— Ya me rindo— dijo arrodillándose frente a ambos.

— Oye tú no te ves como uno de los malos — dijo K bajando su arma al ver al joven soldado.

— Soy un recluta— decía el pobre soldado espantado.

— ¿Y creo que esta es tu primera misión no?— pregunto X solo que no bajo su arma

— Em sí, soy especialista en comunicaciones y me asignaron al escuadrón de ataque del capitán Jaret…— el joven no pudo terminar porque una bala se le había incrustado en su espalda, cuando comenzó a caer X se agacho rápidamente para sostener, K en cambio alzo el rifle hacia el culpable; Jaret había salido de su cobertura y le había disparado a su soldado en la espalda.

— Maldito traidor— dijo furioso Jaret.

— Baja el arma— ordeno K— espera ¿por qué te ordeno? — Dijo confundido K y le disparo en la cabeza a Jaret— si eso está mejor— dijo satisfecho K

— Vamos resiste— dijo X sosteniendo la herida del joven— Maldición K ven ayúdame su herida es muy profunda— K dejo un lado su arma y se agacho para socorrerlo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Pregunto K.

— El ala médica, deben llevarlo allá— dijo Trina apareciendo de nuevo.

— Muy bien— dijo X que, junto con K levantaron al muchacho.

— ¡Ghhh! — gimió de dolor el joven.

— ¿Trina donde qued…?— quiso preguntar K pero fue interrumpido, Urio salió de su cobertura.

— No será necesario— respondió Urio con las manos alzadas en son de paz— si llegamos a Jails IV podremos salvarlo y claro me entregare a la UNSC—

— ¿Podemos confiar en lo que dices?— dijo Trina pero volteo a ve K— ¿chicos? —

X y K se voltearon a ver preocupados.

— ¿Cuánto tardaras en reiniciar el sistema Trina y cuando tardaremos en llegar a Jails? — Pregunto X.

— El sistema está listo y a máxima velocidad en 5 minutos— respondió Trina.

— Bien en marcha— ordeno X, Trina asintió.

En Jails IV…

— Señor las fragatas esta listas para partir, en 10 minutos destruirán el objetivo— dijo un soldado en la sala de control.

— Bien entonces co…— una transmisión llego desde la fragata Azulus — Ahora que— dijo cansado el comandante— Ya dijimos que no había más trat…— pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven rubio del otro la pantalla.

— Es Jail IV verdad, bien solo queremos comentar que la situación fue controlada recuperamos la fragata— dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué?, identifíquese soldado— ordeno el comandante.

— Pues soy K— respondió.

— _Claro tonto con eso te reconocerá_— dijo una voz detrás de él.

— Solo cállate no creo que sea problema— le respondió molesto el rubio.

— Claro que es problema— le respondió el comandante— así que si no se identifica cortare esta transmisión.

K estaba preocupado entonces la comunicación se cortó y una nueva persona se mostros, era un joven de pelo castaño.

— Gracias Trina, soy el cabo Zack Osiris de la UNSC identificación 1145909-O comandante— respondió Zack con respeto.

— Señor si es soldado de la UNSC— le dijo un soldado confirmando la identidad.

— Cabo, ¿Es verdad que aseguraron la fragata? — pregunto el Comandante.

— sí señor, pero disculpe la intromisión pero podría cancelar el ataque vamos en camino hacia allá y tenemos a un herido dentro— dijo Zack rápidamente.

— ¿Como? — Volteo a ver a oro soldado en la cabina que confirmaba que el Azulus se acercaba al recinto— Pero aun así necesito respuestas— exigió el comandante.

— Las tendrá, el herido es un ex-soldado rebelde, bueno hasta luego comandante— dijo Zack terminando con la comunicación.

El comandante se quedó en silencio hasta que su asistente, un cabo, lo saco de sus pensamientos— am ¿señor? —

— ¿El sistema de armas del Azulus está activo? — pregunto, un oficial le confirmo que estaban desactivados— Bien, preparen un equipo de inserción y uno médico para cuando lleguen— ordeno todos asintieron y se prepararon.

En el Azulus…

— Bien entonces sigamos con la fase dos, ¿Estás seguro en entregarte? — pregunto X dirigiéndose al hacker.

— Si, vine aquí por la emoción pero al ver lo que mi jefe hizo creo que no merezco escapar, además falsifique algunos datos y fingí que estaba secuestrado— dijo calmado Urio, en sus piernas el joven soldado se estaba calmando gracias a una bioespuma que encontraron en el asiento del capitán.

— Esa cosa pudo salvar muchas vidas en nuestra época— dijo K en sentido a la bioespuma y salió del puente.

— Bien Trina nos vamos— dijo X acercándose a la terminal de la I.A, esta asintió y despareció para ser extraída por X, se despidió de ambo sujetos

— Yohan, mi nombre es Yohan— dijo el joven soldado apenas audible.

X sonrió y de igual forma se fue del puente.

La fragata se ubicó cerca de Jails y se detuvo, varios Pelicans salieron de las dos fragatas que custodiaban el recinto en dirección al Azulus, los Pelican descendieron en el hangar, observaron a sus compañeros y a los rebeldes muertos; 40 efectivos de la UNSC estaban inspeccionando toda la fragata, el equipo médico seguido de un escuadrón de 6 hombres llegaron lo más rápido posible al puente y encontraron a Urio y Yohan, comenzaron con el procedimiento y Urio comenzó hablar.

— Ambos fuimos amenazados por los rebeldes a unirnos, pero tenemos información que les pueda interesar— dijo levantado una tarjeta de memoria casi transparente.

Uno de los soldados la tomo y otro dos lo arrestaron — eso lo veremos— y al mismo tiempo se lo llevaron, detrás de ellos el equipo médico en una camilla se llevaron a Yohan.

— Señor no hay señales de los soldados que hicieron la comunicación y otra cosa tenemos el cadáver de Jaret pero contamos un total de 40 efectivos rebeldes no los que nos habían comentado— dijo un sargento dentro del Azulus.

— Entendido, creo que alguien en la ONI necesita responder algunas preguntas— le respondió por el comunicador el comandante de Jails.

— ¡Señor ese Pelican está despegando!— dijo una de los soldados señalando al mencionado saliendo del hangar

— Comandante sus órdenes— dijo con sorpresa el sargento pero del otro lado el comandante le negó que lo derribaran.

— Bien ya les dije que no los derribaran ahora que es lo que quieren— dijo el comandante algo irritado hacia la pantalla, del otro lado se podía observar a X, K y Miles amenazando con pistolas a Zack.

— Es algo simple solo déjenos ir— dijo K serio.

— Nada de seguirnos entendido— espeto Miles.

— O su compañero saldrá herido pero no se preocupen les avisara cuando sea liberado, hasta luego señores— y cortaron la transmisión dejando a un comandante furioso.

— S_eñor está seguro de dejarlos ir_— dijo el sargento del otro lado.

— Si no irán muy lejos, además es lo menos que podemos hacer bajo su amenaza y el hecho que recuperaron a Azulus— dijo el comandante, uno de sus soldados lo interrumpió.

— Señor un bombardero de la tierra se acerca a gran velocidad— hizo una pausa— va en dirección al Pelican— respondió preocupado.

— Ordénale que se retire— dijo el comandante.

— Aquí Jails IV bajo las órdenes del comandante Cortes se le ordena detener su curso— no recibió respuesta— Aquí Jails IV bajo las órdenes del comandante Cortes se le ordena detener su curso— repitió, nada otra vez.

Desde la fragata e sargento observo al ala delta tipo bombardero acercarse y disparar dos misiles en contra del Pelican, el cual no intento evadirlo exploto en el espacio, el bombardero se retiró.

— _Señor lo seguimos_— pregunto el sargento.

— Si dile a la fragata Texas que lo siga— ordeno el comandante.

— _¿Y qué hay de la misión de abastecimiento hacia Arcadia señor?_ — volvió a preguntar.

— Que el Armstrong se encargue de eso y después el Texas lo alcance—.

— Entendido Señor, cambio y fuera; Muy bien señores terminamos aquí los Pelican que venían en el Texas retírense rápidamente los demás seguiremos con el plan de abastecimiento— dio la orden y todos los soldados sintieron, devengando de la fragata varios Pelican se dirigieron hacia sus fragatas, salvo uno que donde Urio y Yohan eran escoltados a Jails.

Reporte incidente de Azulus por el comandante Cortes:

A las 2000 horas de ese día recibimos la confirmación de trasporte por parte del capitán del Azulus, media hora después perdimos contacto con ellos.

A las 2230 horas recibimos un mensaje por parte del funcionario de la ONI Albert Pavell sobre una filtración de información y el posible secuestro del Azulus.

A las 2300 horas recibí la confirmación de las sospechas al colgar una transmisión con Jaret Collins líder rebelde, quien había organizado el secuestro del Azulus, recibimos confirmación de destruir la fragata cuando una transmisión nuevamente de esta de un soldado desconocido y un piloto de la UNSC nos confirmaron que la situación fue controlada.

10 minutos después la fragata llego, la aseguramos a ella y dos prisioneros que ahora son catalogados como prisionero políticos, Yohan Itirio y Urio Salazar; no se encontraron a los soldados con los que recibimos la transmisión hasta que esto escaparon en un Pelican del Azulus con el cabo segundo Zack Osiris, los dejamos escapar hasta que un bombardero, que ignoro mis órdenes, destruyo el Pelican.

Después de esto la Fragata Texas comenzó la persecución, la tripulación del bombardero fue detenida y llevada a corte marcial, no supe más de eso; también se investigó al funcionario Albert pero su paradero ahora es desconocido; conocemos las identidades de los soldados y la I.A encargada de la recuperación del Azulus y la anexamos para el registro de honor.

Firma

Comandante Terrece Cortes

LOS SIGUIENTES ARCHIVOS FUERON CENSURADOS PARA SOLO QUEDAR VISIBLES SUS NOMBRES Y ESTADOS

X-Fallecido

K-Fallecido

Ricker Miles-Fallecido

Zack Osiris-M.E.A.

I.A prototipo TR1N4-8RTY77, Trina-Destruida, M.E.A.

Los archivos habían sido enviados a la central de la ONI y la UNSC pero, por razones desconocidas hubo un ligero error y el registro final cambio drásticamente.

LOS SIGUIENTES ARCHIVOS FUERON CENSURADOS PARA SOLO QUEDAR VISIBLES SUS NOMBRES Y ESTADOS

X-D.E.A.

K-D.E.A.

Ricker Miles-D.E.A

Zack Osiris-D.E.A.

I.A prototipo TR1N4-8RTY77, Trina-D.E.A.

Bueno hasta aquí gracias por disfrutar de la lectura y espero que haya sido de su agrado el final del fic.

No es cierto solo bromeo pero lo que si es que este fic lo dejare en pausa, agradezco aquellos que, aunque sean uno nada más, que estén leyendo y les pido paciencia, para cuando lo retome por fin tendré fechas de publicación establecidas, pero también los invito a leer mi otro proyecto "Aluviatus"(X-over) y pues mi próximo proyecto que no mencionare el género para aquellos que solo vinieron a leer por ser de Halo.

Que tengan un buen día, una buena tarde o que sueñen bien de parte de Royka.

Final PRIMERA PARTE: introducción.


	7. Escuadron DEA

**Buenos días, tardes o noches les habla Royka y después de casi un mes (si es que sigues mis historias) vuelvo a publicar un capítulo de DEA.**

**Este mes me dio tiempo para escribir más capítulos y ahora puedo traerles capítulos semanales así que cada lunes pueden esperar un capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura.**

_narración de X_

narración de K

Cap. 7: Escuadrón DEA

— Entonces así esta plan mientras vamos a los puntos que indicamos y mientras Trina nos graba ustedes diríjanse al hangar y preparen el Pelican— ordeno X a Miles y Zack dando los últimos detalles al plan.

— Entonces esperare a que el hacker termine de atravesar mi seguridad para que borre la copia ligada al sistema eléctrico— agrego la pequeña I.A

— Entonces esa será nuestra señal para entrar y acabar con todos— dijo K

— Mientras nos preparamos para la transmisión de Jails y nuestra "actuación"— les respondió Miles.

—Bien creo que con eso bastara, hay que ponernos en marcha los vemos en el Pelican— dicho esto él y Miles se retiraron del almacén con dirección al hangar.

— Entonces iremos al cuarto del núcleo y luego los esperaremos en el ala este, Trina ¿estas segura de resistir hasta entonces?— le pregunto algo preocupado K

— Claro hare lo que puedo quiero salvar mi fragata y luego quiero irme con ustedes— dijo la pequeña niña con ambos puños decidida.

Ambos solados le asintieron y se fueron del almacén listos para el Plan.

—…Las tendrá, el herido es un ex-soldado rebelde, bueno hasta luego comandante — Trina corto la transmisión de Zack. —Nunca pensé que el plan funcionara a la perfección-

— Pero aún quedan algunas cosas Zack— le dijo Miles, quien ya parecía soportar un poco a Zack, luego le mostro una computadora de comunicaciones que era parte del equipo del Pelican.

— ¿Detectaste otra transmisión?— Pregunto Zack.

— Trina encontró alguien más que estaba escuchando la conversación, debemos implementar ese plan de huida— dijo Miles regresando a la computador.

— Bien le diremo cuando regresen, voy a preparar el otro Pelican—

El Pelican no trato de evadirlo y ambos bombarderos lo destruyeron, mientras en un Pelican que iba a unirse a la tripulación del Texas.

— Demonios eso pudo pasarnos— dijo K viendo la explosión en el asiento de copiloto.

— El jefe del rebelde debe estar detrás de eso— agrego X a un lado en la cabina.

— Estaremos dentro de la fragata prepárense— dijo Zack aproximándose a la entrada del hangar en el Texas.

El Pelican aterrizo sin problemas, en el compartimiento de carga había una caja repleta de armas parte de la carga de otro Pelican en el Azulus.

— Listo para otra misión en cubierta K— dijo X bromeando mientras se colocaba un casco marine.

— Pero espero que esta vez no terminemos en otro embrollo— K se puso su casco y fingió molestia pues lo que había pasado en el Azulus fue, en su caso, divertido.

Ambos soldados bajaron con la caja pasaron el hangar y dos guardias los detuvieron.

— Alto que traen ahí— pregunto uno de ellos.

— Son armas y municiones que estaban en el Azulus nos pidieron que las transportáramos—

— Entendido nos haremos cargo ustedes pueden volver a su Pelican o ir a los comedores a comer algo llegaremos a Arcadia dentro de una semana— les ordeno el soldado ellos asintieron y regresaron.

— ¡1 mes!, no creo soportar mucho escondido en el Pelican— dijo preocupado K.

— No exageres podremos ir a los comedores mientras ellos se encuentren posiblemente en híper sueño— le dijo X.

— Creo que nuestro nuevo equipo podría ser de utilidad— dijo K

— No los llames así sabes que eso me trae malos recuerdos— le dijo X algo melancólico.

—A mí también me pone algo triste recordarlos, pero oye debemos seguir adelante además ellos llevan muertos más de 500 años- termino por decir K.

Llegaron al Pelican y tan pronto entraron cerraron la compuerta.

— ¿Saben a dónde nos dirigimos?— pregunto Miles

— Arcadia me parece— le respondió X

— Oh en las colonias exteriores, he escuchado que es un gran lugar para vacacionar- dijo con entusiasmo el piloto.

— Oh empezar de nuevo— indico X por él, K y Miles— ¿están seguros de abandonar la UNSC? —pregunto a la I.A y a Zack

— Claro que nunca la abandonaremos— dijo Zack- peor en mi caso creo que podría ayudar a la UNSC si los ayudo a ustedes díganlo que es instinto- bromeo con lo último.

— Ustedes me dieron un nuevo propósito así que quiero ayudarlos con lo que sea— les respondió la I.A desde su ranura en la cabina.

— Entonces es oficial a partir de ahora son parte de la escuadrón DEA— dijo entusiasmado K.

— ¿Escuadrón DEA?— todos preguntaron al unísono.

— Sí, pues ahora para esas organizaciones no existimos así que porque no marcar nuestro estado como desaparecido en acción— les explico.

— Pero creo que creen que estamos muertos— le respondió Miles.

— Si pero "muertos en acción" suena mal además eso pensaban de mi hermano y yo y mírenos estamos vivos luego de 500 años— X trato de evitar que dijera la última parte pero no pudo, sus compañeros los miraron confundidos.

— Desde que los conozco he querido saber ¿qué es eso de hace 500 años?— pregunto Miles con los brazos cruzados.

— Además de que no parecen saber mucho de nosotros— pregunto de la misma forma Zack

— Yo antes de irnos hice una búsqueda de sus alias y solo encontré un archivo de referencia de hace 500 años— dijo la I.A

X y K se voltearon a ver su "secreto" no se iba a quedar secreto para siempre, además ellos eran sus nuevos compañeros así que debían confiar en ellos.

— No les alargaremos mucho las cosas— dijo X sentándose en uno de los asientos del Pelican.

— Así que se lo resumiremos— dijo K con su extraño tono serio -Nosotros no somos de su época.

Zack y Trina se quedaron sorprendidos, Miles respondió.

— Lo suponía pero entonces ¿de qué época son?—

— Venimos del año 2020 — le respondió X.

— ¡500 años!, pero ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?— dijo estupefacto el piloto.

— Ni nosotros lo sabemos, lo último que recordamos fue que estábamos en una misión con dirección a la luna y de regreso ya nos encontrábamos aquí— dijo X tratando de explicar lo sucedido.

Ambos soldados esperaron que con esa respuesta le creyeran pero la cara de insatisfacción de los 3 no los dejo tranquilos.

— No basta con lo que les dijimos ¿verdad?— Les pregunto X sabiendo la respuesta.

— Creo que podrían ser un poco mas específicos— les recrimino Miles.

— Bien pero entonces siéntense les contaremos todos— Zack se sentó frente a ellos mientras Miles fue por Trina para acercarla al grupo en su tableta virtual.

— Veamos empecemos desde nuestro país—

_Nosotros vivíamos en México, un país como explicarlo…_

Mal en todos los aspectos.

_Si creo que tienes razón, como sea vivíamos en México y ahí siempre algo malo tenía que pasar desde manifestaciones, robos, secuestras, asesinatos y ataques al gobierno se podría decir que parecía un país en guerra aunque nadie le prestaba atención, incluyéndonos._

Siempre veíamos las cosas pasar tal cual, los problemas del país nos imputaban poco, vivíamos como simple estudiantes en una casa que rentábamos, pero algo ocurrió.

_Un ladrón entro a nuestra casa por la noche, pensó que nos encontrábamos dormidos pero pues teníamos la costumbre de dormir demasiado tarde a que lo sorprendimos en la cocina, él nos amenazó con un arma nosotros, no por miedo a ella, tuvimos que cumplir a sus demandas, le entregamos cada cosa de valor en la casa pero cuando se descuidó K lo tomo por detrás evitando que pudiera dispara._

Aun lo tenía forcejeando conmigo cuando X tomo la mano del tipo y le doblo la muñeca para que soltara el arma, lo empuje al suelo y lo amenazamos con el arma pero no contábamos con que tenía un cómplice, así que ahí estábamos los 4, nosotros amenazando a su compañero y el apuntándonos, así que con simple señas le dije a X que me siguiera la corriente y esperara el momento.

_K bajo el arma y le dijo al tipo que dejaría libre a su amigo así que cuando se levantó y trato de quitarle el arma a K yo lo tome en del cuello y K le disparo al cómplice que lo tomamos desprevenido y luego simplemente yo le rompí el cuello al primer sujeto._

Si ya sé que suena demasiado sangrienta nuestra historia pero oigan en un país donde los ladrones eran temidos lo que nosotros hicimos era considerado algo heroico pero lo que más nos impresiono fue la forma en como actuamos.

_Nunca habíamos aprendido a manejar un arma o algo de combate personal, así fue entonces que descubrimos nuestro talento y lo explotamos al máximo._

Trabajamos de guardaespaldas, de policías y hasta llegamos a inscribirnos a la milicia.

_Claro que todo eso justo antes de cumplir 18, no teníamos padres, ni familia a la que acudir y al vivir solo y descubrir nuestro talento con las armas y los…_

Asesinatos, pues teníamos pocas opciones de adonde recurrir pero siendo soldados fuimos lo mejor de lo mejor éramos conocidos por aceptar misiones difíciles que nosotros dos pudimos completar.

_Eso junto al entrenamiento que nos daban nos convertimos en prácticamente en los mejores soldados de México aun así esto llamo la atención de otros países aliados que pedían una entrevista privada con nosotros nos ofrecían trabajos de agentes en cubierto, agentes especiales, agentes de asalto bueno entre otros._

_No aceptamos ninguno porque nos gustaba "resguardar la paz en nuestro país" hasta que la primera traición surgió, nos encargaron entrara en la casa de un narcotraficante para arrestarlo se suponía que sería fácil pero no contábamos con que el narcotraficante en realidad quería nuestras cabezas._

_Llevábamos rato inmiscuyéndonos en sus asuntos, arrestando a sus cómplices y cortando el suministro de droga así que hizo un rato con uno de nuestros superiores, dinero a cambio de que nos enviaran a una emboscada funciono los primero 5 minutos pero entre que nos capturo y se mofaba en nuestras caras nos dio mayor ventaja para asesinarlo._

Salimos de su casa dejando atrás a todos sus cómplices muertos y luego la quemamos y decidimos desaparecer del país, así que nos mudamos a varias partes del mundo y ofrecimos nuestras habilidades al mejor postor_._

_Tuvimos misiones en india, costa rica, Francia, Rusia, Japón, reino unido bueno casi en todo el mundo llegamos a los oídos de la CIA y ellos nos mandaron 2 proposiciones: 1-unirnos a ellos como agentes en cubierto o 2- nos eliminaban._

Por obvias razones escogimos a primera opción y no nos fue tan mal ser entenados por la agencia más grande de mundo tiene sus beneficios y saben perfectamente que no estamos mintiendo, como sea todo era misión cumplid y esas cosas pero se nos presentó algo nuevo para nosotros.

_La agencia tenia las sospechas de que un grupo terrorista estaba planeando invadir la primera base de la luna así que nuestra misión fue protegerla, nos prepararon para la misión nos dieron el equipo y las indicaciones y nos mandaron al espacio pero cuando llegamos la CIA estaba en lo correcto con la invasión pero no había nadie en la base._

Al parecer evacuaron la base mucho antes de que nosotros llegáramos así que pensamos que solo debíamos acabar con los terroristas y listo pero nuestra sorpresa fue que a base comenzó su conteo de autodestrucción, todos ahí íbamos a morir, X y yo tuvimos que apañárnoslas para conseguir llegar al laboratorio.

_Tuvimos ayuda del interior, un equipo de soldados que nos tenían confianza descubrieron el plan de la CIA y lograron hackear una capsula de escape que estaría bloqueada para nosotros lamentablemente después de una transmisión con ellos supimos que dieron su vida por ellos._

Logamos salir la base exploto y los malos no lo lograron pero no teníamos como regresar a la tierra, la capsula no tenía algún control de navegación como la actual simplemente nos protegió del frio del espacio y cuando estuvimos a punto de perder la esperanzas un evento ocurrió una esfera transparente apareció de la nada en el espacio y nos succiono, parecía todo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción pero cuando nos dimos cuenta aparecimos en esta época esposados en una sala de interrogación de la ONI.

_No recuerdas en el evento ver algo que paso frente a nosotros._

Si fue como una base de esta época no.

_Bueno quien sea que fuese ahora está en el siglo XXI_

Aunque concluyeron con su histori comenzaron a divagar sobre comparaciones de aquellas época y esta; las veces que K metía la pata en una misión o as veces que X dudaba de él.

La conversación de los soldados al fin saco de quicio a Miles quien furioso les contesto— ¡Ya ambos cállense!—

X y K dejaron de discutir.

— Sorry Doc. creo que os dejamos llevar— le dijo K bromeando.

— Bueno ya que contamos nuestra historia aún les queda alguna duda

Los tres voltearon haberse y negaron con la cabeza

— ¿De verdad entendieron todo?— pregunto X, Ellos asintieron — incluyendo as partes que este tonto trato de explicar—

— ¡Oye a quien le dices tonto capitán serio!— respondió ofendido K y otra de sus peleas comenzaron siendo detenidos en vano por sus nuevos compañeros.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado ya saben que cualquier cosa dejen sus review con comentarios o sugerencia.**

**Que tengan un excelente día, una buena tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka**


	8. Arcadia

**Buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 8 de DEA.**

**Sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Halo es propiedad de Bungie y 343 yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento sin fin de lucro.**

Cap. 8 Arcadia.

Hace un año el escuadrón DEA derroto a un líder rebelde que tomo el control de una fragata de la UNSC, luego dieron el falso testimonio de su muerte para partir hacia la colonia exterior de Arcadia para comenzar una nueva vida.

K tenía su ojo en la mirilla del francotirador su respiración era calmada y serena, inhalo, exhalo y disparo el gatillo. A unos 200 metros un animal parecido a un venado, solo que este tenía 3 cuernos, yacía en el suelo muerto por la bala en su cabeza.

— Uff casi se me escapa— se limpió el sudor de la frente cargo su rifle en su espalda y fue a recoger a su presa.

X y Zack regresaban de correr y se dirigían a su casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Miles ya habrá vuelto?— pregunto Zack mientras estiraba sus piernas.

— No creo dijo que hoy tenia trabajo pendiente— respondió X estirando de igual manera sus brazos.

Ambos entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por su pequeña I.A doméstica.

— Buenos días, como estuvo el ejercicio de hoy— saludo Trina mientras su imagen holográfica era proyectada desde uno de su varios paneles en toda la casa.

— Lo de siempre X me gano en las vueltas— decía Zack mientras iba directo a la cocina.

— Zack ya te lo dije te llevo 500 años de entrenamiento, te falta mucho para alcanzarme a mí o a K— respondió X con su carente sentido del humor.

— No cuenta porque lo suyo fue un simple instante— abre el refrigerador y saca dos bebidas deportivas — aun así he de admitir que los entrenaban duro en aquella época— regresa a la sala y le avienta a X una de las botellas.

— Gracias— la destapa y la bebe a la mitad— ahh, era entrenar o morir por no estar bien preparados— X dejo la botella en una de las mesas de centro de la sala y se dispuso a sentarse en el sillón.

— No retomes el pasado— Zack le dio un trago a la botella — se cómo a t les molesta eso.

Al instante en la puerta apareció un sonriente K quien llevaba detrás de el a su presa amarrada.

— Alguien me nombro—

— Sí, Zack quería saber si llegabas con vida después de ir de caza— bromeo X pero no cambio el tono de su voz.

— Que...no...Espera yo no...— no se pudo "explicar" Zack ya que recibió una pata de ciervo justo en la cara.

— Ahora tú te encargar de guardar el ciervo que case— dijo molesto K.

Zack no podía rechistar, sabía perfectamente que cuando K se enojaba era casi imposible que atendiera a la razón.

Zack se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando al siervo mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

Trina suspiro y chasqueo los dedos un pequeño robot aspiradora salió de una de las paredes y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que iba dejando Zack.

— No crees que se haya dado cuenta K— le dijo Trina mientras dirigía a la aspiradora con el dedo.

K por su parte se quitó su semblante molesto y lo cambio por uno burlón- shhh Trina, sabes que Zack es algo lento cuando bromeo con el- termino de hablar aguantándose las risas en sus adentros.

— Pero hablando enserio, es tu turno de cocinar así que ve y ayúdalo— le ordeno X.

— Desde cuando tú me ordenas— inquirió K.

Ambos soldados se quedaron viendo por un rato, Trina solo miraba nerviosa a ambos.

— Está bien tu ganas, no gano nada con hacerte enojar si no hago lo que me toca— dicho esto K se dirigió a la cocina — Hey Zack como te va con el ciervo— dijo K si prestar mucha atención a un Zack embarrado en sangre con un cuchillo en la mano y un semblante de no saber dónde empezar a cortar.

Zack lo miro molesto y contesto — tú crees que me va bien—

— Ah Zack que vamos hacer contigo, mira te enseñare a desollarlo fácil y rápido—

La tarde pasó deprisa mientras Zack y K preparan al siervo para la cena y comidas de los días siguientes, Trina y X observan las noticias en la televisión.

— Últimamente ha habido menos percances con los rebelde ¿no X?— pregunto Trina

— Pareciera que la UNSC al fin detuvo su avance pero... creo que no es así— dijo pensante X mientras veían el informe de un oficial de la UNSC sobre la guerra con los rebeldes.

— Te refieres a ya sabes...ellos— dijo Trina juntando sus dos dedos nerviosa.

— Llámalos por su nombre Trina, sea como sea posiblemente la guerra se aproxime—

— Hey X no asustes a la pobre Trina, si la guerra estallara nosotros no intervendremos para eso venimos aquí o no- respondió K quien se estaba quitando un delantal blanco lleno de sangre— vengan al comedor la comida esta lista.

Los 3 hombres se dirigieron al comedor, en la mesa la comida rebosaba, de un lado de ensaladas por otro lado filetes de venado y un estofado del mismo.

— Siempre impresionas con la comida hermano— dijo X observando el banquete, al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

— No esta vez no prepare nada todo lo hizo Zack yo solo lo desollé, así que si sabe mal es su culpa— respondió K colgando su brazo alrededor de Zack.

Zack se quitó su brazo — no cocino tan mal si, solo vamos a comer—

— Oh parece que alguien llego de trabajo— agrego Trina para que en un instante de la puerta llegara el ultimo del equipo.

— K volvió hacer su exageración de cena— respondió Miles mientras dejaba su saco en el sillón e iba al comedor.

— No esta vez lo preparo Zack— lo recibió X quien ya estaba sentado y comenzando a servirse.

— Entonces todos terminaremos enfermos— bromeo Miles.

Zack hizo caso omiso a su broma y todos se dispusieron a cenar.

Luego de satisfacerse de comida, de la cual aún sobraba bastante, comenzaron a recoger la mesa.

— Nadie murió envenenado así que Zack cocina bien— respondió Miles mientras levantaba los platos.

— Oigan ya llevamos un año juntos cuando se acabaran las bromas al novato— inquirió Zack mientras guardaba los restos de la comida.

— Nosotros no somos de ese tipo de tradición pero siempre es divertido molestar a alguien— le respondió K mientras fregaba los platos.

— Entonces me retiro hasta mañana chicos— X se despidió se dirigió a la sala y tomo una sudadera para salir de la casa.

Rodeo la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano, bajo y Trina apareció frente a la puerta automática.

— ¿Hoy también vas a investigar?— pregunto la pequeña I.A.

— Sí y si deseas puedes ayudarme así que si me haces el favor— le pidió amablemente X, Trina abrió la puerta para que pasara.

Dentro se encontraban varias computadoras, archivero un rincón, una mesa holográfica con varios mapas galácticos y planetarios y un tablero al viejo estilo donde se marcaban los indicios de la foto en el centro, Jaret Collins.

— Bien retomemos desde donde nos quedamos, Trina abre el mapa...— X fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, de ella entraron Miles, K y Zack.

— ¿Pensé que se irían a dormir?— pregunto X.

— Y dejarte todo el trabajo a ti, si claro— respondió K.

— Pero Miles tiene trabajo mañana— agrego X.

— Soy el Jefe de mi departamento, no creo que se enojen si llego una o dos horas tarde— respondió.

— Además él es la razón de que termináramos juntos y la razón por la cual deje a la UNSC, debemos colaborar juntos en esto ¿no?— agrego Zack.

X volteo a ver a Trina quien reflejaba el mismo ánimo, suspiro los miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a dar órdenes.

— Entonces retomemos donde nos quedamos, Trina abre el mapa en la última ruta conocida de Jaret—

— Entendido—

— K reproduce las transmisiones que hemos interceptado de la ONI aludiendo a el—

— Estoy en ello—

— Zack busca los reportes que interceptamos y después ayuda a Trina con el cálculo de las rutas—.

— Ok—

— Miles tienes los...—

— Registros de "accidentes" de agentes de la ONI, si y creo que tengo una pista de su cómplice— respondió Miles.

— Bien, entonces a trabajar—

Las transmisiones estaban listas, los reportes estaban en la mesa y el mapa estelar estaba trazado, el escuadrón DEA prosiguió con su trabajo de encontrar al traidor ONI y enseñarle como se solucionaban las cosas en el siglo XX.

Al día siguiente.

— _Buenos días ciudad de arcadia espero que hayan amanecido bien en este hermoso verano del año 2531, tendremos un poco de música activa así que prepárense...—_

**Gracias por leer mi fic espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario no duden en dejar sus review y yo se los contestare personalmente.**

**Entonces que tengan un gran día, una buena tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	9. La primera invasion

**Buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 9 de DEA. Sin mucho preámbulo disfruten la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: el universo y los personajes de Halo le pertenecen a Bungie y 343 yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener.**

Cap.9 La primera invasión.

— Vamos chicos despierten ya amaneció— decía Trina a través de los transmisores repartido en la casa.

— 5 minutos más— alego K.

— Dormimos tarde anoche compréndenos Trina— decía somnoliento Zack.

—...— X no dijo nada ya que seguía dormido.

— No sean flojos, si trabajamos bastante ayer pero Miles no se quejó y fue a trabajar— alego Trina a su equipo.

— Es porque él es un trabajólico— respondió K.

Trina se rindió al ver que ninguno de ellos se levantaría así que decidió revisar los sistemas de la casa desde su cuarto virtual en el servidor de la misma.

— Veamos: la cocina trabaja sin problemas, los sistemas eléctricos de la casa están nivelados, el hangar no reporta anomalías y los sensores de campo trabajan correctamente, espera ¿qué es...?— una de las cámaras externas fue deshabilitada, después otra y otra, Trina observo como en los sensores de movimiento marcaban varios puntos rojos.

— ¡Chicos tenemos intrusos!— advirtió Trina. Entonces una explosión azoto un costado de la casa.

X, K y Zack se despertaron e instintivamente buscaron en su mesa de noche sus mágnum.

— ¡Trina informa!— ordeno X a la I.A

— Dos intruso acaban de entrar están subiendo las escaleras—

K quien tenía la habitación más cercana a las escaleras salió rápidamente y acabo con los intrusos.

— No puede ser— K se quedó atónito al ver los cuerpos de los presuntos intrusos.

— ¿Que sucede K...?— Zack salí de su habitación para sorprenderse de igual forma.

X se les unió y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de igual forma al ver a dos humanoides encima de un charco de su propia sangre azul.

— ¿Esos no son?— pregunto Trina

— Parte de las razas del covenat— respondió X.

— Creo que no tenemos tiempo de sorprendernos, ¿Trina cuantos quedan de ellos?— pregunto K y otra explosión sonó pero esta vez en el cuarto de Zack.

— Los sensores muestran a 8 intrusos más—

El escuadrón bajo las escalera y se colocó en posición, X en la entrada, K en la puerta trasera y Zack en el costado a un lado de la cocina.

— A mi señal— grito X— ¡Ya!—

Los tres salieron al mismo tiempo de la cobertura, fijaron a cada Grunt en su posición y con disparo rápido acabaron con cada uno de ellos.

— Despejado— dijo X

— Despejado— respondió K.

— Despejado— dijo Zack.

— Aun no, algo invadió el espacio aéreo— contesto Trina, a lo lejos 5 banshees se acercaban a su casa.

— ¡Todo al sótano, ya!— ordeno X, Trina abrió las puertas del sótano, el escuadrón corrió rápidamente para ponerse a salvo los banshees comenzaron a dispar contra la casa y justo cuando todos habían entrado los cincos banshees bombardearon con misiles de plasma destruyéndola por completo.

— Trina camufla el sótano— dijo X.

— Ya lo hice X, en lo que respecta ellos piensan que morimos— respondió la I.A

— Como todo aquel que nos dispara con misiles— bromeo K

— Primero que nada ¿Que hace el covenat aquí?— pregunto Zack.

— No lo sé pero no creo que solo hayan venido a molestarnos— respondió X

— Maldición, el Doc. — inquirió K — Trina rápido dinos que está pasando en la ciudad.

— Tengo una transmisión de la policía— respondió la I.A al mismo tiempo que abría el canal para reproducir el mensaje.

— _El covenat está en arcadia. Repito. El covenat está en arcadia necesitamos que se comuniquen con la UNSC de inmediato, tenemos reportes de ataques por toda la ciudad manden a todo los agentes disponibles las naves de evacuación llegaran en 1 hora...— _La transmisión se cortó todos en el sótano se quedaron callados hasta que K rompió el silencio.

— Saben se lo que dije ayer sobre que no intervendríamos si el covenat aparecía, pero...— se acercó a una bodega electrónica, ingreso el código y de ahí tomo un rifle Dmr y lo cargo — no estaba en mi pensamiento que pusieran en peligro a Miles, X ¿cuál es el plan?— miro a su compañero y este le regreso una mirada complicita.

Arcadia 12:30hrs

Un Pelican se acercaba a la ciudad, desde el edificio de la corporación Urius uno de los empleados lo avisto.

— Miren un Pelican, la UNSC llego ¡estamos salvo!— expreso aliviado un científico hasta que una explosión se escuchó en los pisos inferiores, todos se agacharon por instinto.

— Pero solo es un Pelican ¿no debería estar una flota completa?— pregunto otro.

Miles se acercó con cuidado a la ventana y observo un tigre pintado en la parte superior del Pelican.

— No es la UNSC, solo son los idiotas de mi escuadrón— dijo con una sonrisa, entonces su celular sonó — ¿Hola?—

— _¿Miles donde estas, te encuentras bien?— _Era Trina desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Estamos encerrados en el laboratorio, el covenat está en los pisos inferiores no tardaran en subir— respondió sereno Miles.

— _Enterada, vamos para allá, ah y dice X que uses el transmisor esto es un asunto del escuadrón DEA—_

— Que no espera no entrare en ese simulacro militar...hola... me colgó una I.A— respondió molesto Miles.

— ¿Que paso?, ¿quién era?— pregunto su compañero.

— Son personas que vienen a rescatarnos— le respondió Miles, los científicos lo escucharon algunos se alegraron y otros comenzaron a rumorear.

Miles abrió su teléfono de la parte trasera y tomo un pequeño transmisor, se lo coloco en la oreja y lo prendió.

"No puedo creer que me convencieran de esto" — Aquí DEA 3 Miles me copian— dijo algo avergonzado.

— Aquí DEA 1 K, ves que no era tan difícil hacerte hablar así— se burló por el comunicador.

— Aquí DEA 2 X te copio— respondió X serio.

— DEA 4 Zack, te copio— contesto Zack.

— DEA 5 Trina los recibe a todos esperamos ordenes— dijo

X comenzó a planificar.-Bien escuchen vamos a sacarlos a los científicos del laboratorio sanos y salvos, Miles lleva a tus compañeros a la azotea si el covenat les corta el paso regresen y atrinchérense hasta que lleguemos-

— Ok yo me encargo— se quitó su bata y volteo a ver a sus compañeros- bien necesito que todos se muevan hacia las escaleras debemos subir a la azotea para que mi equipo pueda evacuarlos, vamos en marcha- dijo pero no parecía que alguien le creyera.

— ¿Estas con la UNSC?— pregunto alguien.

— Primero muerto antes que ser de ellos— protestó— pero si quieren salir con vida deben creerme— después de esto se quedaron callados para comenzar a quitarse sus batas y recoger sus cosas.

— Bien, empaquen solo sus notas necesarias no vamos a un viaje de campo entendido—

Un total de 9 científicos comenzaron a salir lentamente por el laboratorio hacia las escaleras al final del pasillo, Miles tomo un portafolio gris de debajo de su puesto de trabajo y salió detrás de ellos, cuando llego a las escaleras escucho un grito de abajo.

— ¡Ayu...!— un hombre que subía por las escaleras del piso inferior recibió dos disparos de plasma y cayó muerto, Miles no reparo en asustarse y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

— Bien Zack aterriza antes de que traigan más de esas cosas voladoras de la casa— ordeno X, el Pelican comenzó a descender cuando dos banshees abrieron fuego contra ellos.

— Lo tengo— dijo Zack para dar vuelta al Pelican y disparar la torreta delantera, uno de las banshees cayo pero el otro acelero y escapo detrás del Pelican.

— Se fue—

— No lo creo, Zack abre la puerta trasera— dijo K, Zack la abrió y el soldado tomo de una caja negra que contenía su rifle sniper, lo cargo y apunto al ala derecha del banshee quien había dado la vuelta para volver a disparar— eres mío— disparo y el propulsor del banshee exploto junto al ala haciendo que cayera dando vueltas contra el edificio.

— Problema resuelto, aterriza Zack— ordeno X.

El Pelican descendió en la azotea, esperaron muy poco tiempo hasta que varios científicos comenzaron a salir por la puerta.

— ¡Rápido todos adentro!— grito X.

Los científicos corrieron y se pusieron a salvo en el Pelican, Miles llego al final del grupo junto a otros 2 más.

— Quien fue el idiota que derribo una de esas naves contra el edificio— respondió molesto Miles, K solo miro nervioso a otro lado.

— ¡Agh!— grito unos de los científicos quien recibió un disparo de plasma en la espalda, en la puerta un alienígena con cuatro mandíbulas y armadura azul apareció, X puso a cubierto dentro de la nave a Miles mientras K le dispara al elite y así como apareció el elite desapareció frente a ellos.

— Zack rápido sácanos de aquí— ordeno K, los científicos estaban sentados en los lugares con los cinturones abrochados, K subió rápido al Pelican pero cuando este se elevó se tambaleo en el aire.

— ¿Que suc...?— pregunto Miles pero se quedó callado cuando, detrás de K, el elite volvió aparecer.

— ¡Chicos agarren los barandales!— grito Trina, X tomo a Miles para que se agarrara del barandal K tomo el mismo rápidamente.

— No eres bienvenido— dijo Trina quien tomó el control del Pelican y comenzó ascenderlo de forma vertical, el elite tomo la pierna de K para evitar caer de la nave.

— ¡Quítenmelo de encima!— grito, X tomo la magnum de su cinturón y le disparó varias al Elite hasta que su escudo cedió y soltó la pierna de K cayendo desde una gran altura pero de igual forma Miles soltó el portafolios metálico que traía.

Zack retomo el control, volvió a nivelar la nave y cerro su compuerta.

— Trina la próxima vez que quieras mover mi nave avísame antes ok— dijo molesto Zack.

— Solo es una nave ¿qué tiene de malo?— respondió la I.A

— ¿¡Una nave!?- respondió estupefacto el piloto— Mira Trina, esta nave es una obra maestra que yo construí y modifique así que debes llamarla por su nombre— dijo dramáticamente.

— "Aquí va de nuevo"— pensó Trina.

— Tracy— respondió Zack emotivamente.

Todos en la nave se quedaron callados por el comentario del piloto hasta que Miles.

— Entonces lleva a tu "Tracy" a tierra porque necesito recuperar mi portafolio—

— Doc. es un portafolio déjalo ya, tenemos que ponernos a salvo— respondió K.

— No seré tan dramático como Zack—

— ¡Oye!— el aludido respondió

— Pero lo digo enserio, ese portafolios es lo último en lo que trabajaba y lo necesitamos—

— ¿De verdad es tan importante?— pregunto X.

Miles solo lo volteo a ver.

— Esta bien, Zack desciende—

Zack obedeció y comenzó a descender el Pelican el cual estaba escondido entre las nubes, cuando logro ver la ciudad esta empezaba a verse peor que antes, vehículos covenat acaban de llegar y más banshees la sobrevolaban.

— Maldición— dijo K.

— Eso hará difícil el descenso— respondió Zack.

— No, mira déjanos en aquel edificio, si unos banshees se acercan los derribaremos, tú con el Pelican, K y yo con los lanzacohetes—

— Espera ¿yo?—

— Por supuesto, no voy a bajar yo solo—

— Sabia que no podías hacer nada sin mí— dijo esto K y salió de la cabina para prepararse.

— Ya nosotros fuera lleva a los demás a un refugio seguro, aunque dudo que haya alguno—

Uno de los científicos escuch se levantó para hablar.

— Al otro lado de la ciudad hay un hangar en caso de emergencias, ahí debe haber naves de evacuación—

— ¿Y se puede llegar a ellas por tierra?— pregunto X.

— Si quieren llegar rápido y seguro yo diría que tomaran el tren, es subterráneo y la última parada es cerca del hangar, muchas personas lo están tomando para llegar a salvo—

— Muchas gracias, ya escúchate Zack llévalos seguros a las naves nos reuniremos con ustedes en la estación del metro—

— ¿Y si nos encontramos con la UNSC?— pregunto Miles.

— Ayúdenlos con lo que puedan sin revelar su identidad—

Miles solo bufo molesto.

— Sé que no te gusta la idea Doc. pero en estos momentos no somos sus enemigos, el covenat lo es— dicho esto X también se preparó para salir

— No son de la UNSC verdad entonces ¿son mercenarios o rebeldes?— pregunto otro científico.

— Ninguna de las dos, somos independientes— respondió X, el Pelican se estaba acercando al edificio objetivo cuando 3 banshees comenzaron una persecución, Zack dio la vuelta el descender y derribo uno de los banshees mientras los otros pasaban de largo para evitar los disparos. Abrieron la compuerta para dejar sali K.

— Pero nos encantan los juguetes de la UNSC— dijo K al salir.

Ambos apuntaron sus lanzacohetes para fijar pos banshees como objetivos, dispararon dos cohetes cada uno y las banshees explotaron en el aire.

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, cuando escribí el capítulo me sorprendí lo mucho que escribí pero cuando se trata de escenas de acción pues mi cabeza sabe expresarse bien.**

**Espero verlos en la próxima actualización; Que tengan un gran día, una buena tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


End file.
